NIH-initiated efforts to centralize expertise, instrumentation, and facilities to promote comprehensive evaluation of genetically engineered mice, tissues and cells has improved our understanding of functional genomics and disease pathobiology. The Metabolic and Molecular Physiology Core (MMPC) provides investigators at UCLA, UCSD, Cedars-Sinai, and the Salk Institute with a series of state-of-the-art and cost-effective molecular and physiological assays not readily available from national phenotyping centers. The MMPC is divided into four sub-cores: A) Insulin sensitivity and metabolism, B) Oxidative metabolism and mitochondrial biology, C) LIPID MAPS-lipidomics, and D) Inflammatory siganling, and each sub-core offers extensive training and consultation on a variety of topics from experimental design to data interpretation and integration. Specifically, the MMPC provides services to assess: movement, feeding behavior, indirect calorimetry, body composition, glucose/insulin tolerance, insulin action, substrate metabolism and oxidative capacity, mitochondrial function, circulating and tissue lipids (lipidomics), circulating hormones / adipokines / cytokines, and diabetes complications. The MMPC maintains a tissue bio-bank as well as a comprehensive database of standard protocols for a vast number of phenotyping techniques, and phenotypic outcomes for a wide variety of genetically engineered mice. The MMPC leadership includes top investigators from the fields of nuclear receptor biology, lipid metabolism, inflammation, and adipocyte and skeletal muscle biology including: Peter Tontonoz, Andrea Hevener, Karen Reue, Rajendra Tangirala, Edward Dennis, Oswald Quehenberger. Strengths of the MMPC include the well-rounded and complementary expertise of its leadership and the exceptional track record of productivity and high impact scientific publications. The collaborative spirit ofthe MMPC team fosters a collegial environment and supports service well-coordinated with other DRC cores and institutional resources. The central goal ofthe MMPC is to advance the scientific capabilities ofthe DRC membership in leading-edge metabolic analysis to improve overall research quality with enhanced translation of research ideas from cell, tissue and mouse to man.